What does it mean?
by Vitzy
Summary: Different generations and eras have different take on the same word. Might be a little melancholy but sweet at the same time. Words done: family, sibling, power, failure, belonging, fear, dreams, courage, loneliness and LOVE. R&R
1. What does family mean?

**Disclaimer: I don't anything.**

_What does family mean? _

To Harry it's like a foreign word. He's not known the love and support of a family. The closest he's got is with the Weasleys. Then when he was 13 his godfather turned up and he too...left him. It was only nineteen years later after his victory. He finally had what he deserved. A family. Blood relatives.

All was well because the word was no longer strange on his tongue...it was a soft, calming, familiar word.

...

To Ron it was not a novelty, to say the least. If he was being honest, it was like almost a burden. Being the second to youngest in a family of _nine _was no laughing matter. Ron was poor. Not particularly good at anything and even if he was, it didn't matter, because _someone _in his family must have done it before. But if one thing was true, it was that he was loved.

As much as he may want to have a go at being solo, his family loyalties are strong. His worry for Ginny in Second Year, his awe and regard for Bill and Charlie and finally the big fight with his best friend...He left Harry and Hermione, but only because he was concerned about his mum, dad, brothers and sister. And can we blame him? After all united we stand and divided we fall, aren't the Weasley family the biggest example of all?

...

To Hermione, a family is just her and her Muggle parents. She wishes she could share he world of magic with her mother and father but they can't understand. She wishes she could tell her parents the horrors of her life and her struggles, the way Ron can. She wishes her mum could help her with her Charms homework and her dad with Potions. Hermione loves her parents, really she does. But sometimes in the deepest of nights even after marrying Ron and having a family of her own; she still wishes her parents belonged to her world.

...

To Sirius, family was a word he detested. He didn't fit in the Black home. He may share blood with Regulus, Orion and Walburga but his true family was at Hogwarts. Where his friends showed him unconditional love. Total Support and a sense of security and belonging. To lose his family, both by blood and by words, was his undoing.

Sirius Black, once a fun loving teenage with a family of friends died, alone, with only one family member remaining and the son of another. He never wanted a real family of his own because he didn't know how 'normal' ones functioned.

...

**A/N : I might carry on. If you suggest a word for me? Anyway review and let me know what you think...**

**-Vitzy-**


	2. What does sibling mean?

**Disclaimer : The usual I do NOT own Harry Potter. That would be the lovely J.K Rowling.**

**A/N : Well,nothing much to say. Apart from that there is a really lovely reviewer out there. He or she goes by the name of 'reader.' I just want to tell you dear, 'reader' that you are TOTALLY AWESOME! I wish you had a ff account so that I could personally reply to all of your reviews.**

**The next time I update each one of the stories you reviewed, I'll write you a shout out…seriously, you made me smile so much with all your sweet comments! Thanks immensely and I hope you have a lovely day/night, depending on which part of the world you are in!**

**And finally, happy reading :**

_What does sibling mean?_

To James Sirius Potter, siblings were fun to have but not cool to be around in school. Unless you're talking about Teddy of course! Teddy was his favourite brother and he would even share a room with his scaredy-cat and _almost _Slytherin brother Albus, just to have Teddy live with them in their house. Talking of Albus...well Albus was annoying but he was fun to play one-a-side Quidditch with so all in all he was a pretty decent brother.

Now Lily, was special. She was his youngest sibling. And although he though her games were silly, he still endured them. After all, he _was _her big brother. And his mum had always told him that big brothers should look after their little sisters, so that is just what James did. If he was honest to himself, James considered himself pretty lucky when it came to siblings.

...

To Bill Weasley, sibling was not a word. It was always sibling_s. Plural._ He was the oldest and therefore by default the next in line to responsibility. He wanted to be a brilliant big brother but sometimes it was difficult. He felt protective of his brothers , yes even Percy who was an annoying little pompous git. He wanted to take care of his little sister. But the problem was they were no longer 'young' anymore. He still saw them as little kids but the truth was that they were adults now and he couldn't exactly coddle them and act all 'big brother' like. So what does he do? He does it subtly. Subtle questions, like

"Ginny, is Harry well? Is Little Lily doing alright?"

"George how is the new joke shop in Zimbabwe running?"

"Charlie, will you be coming to the burrow for Christmas?"

Bill still cared, still looked out for them. But as the time changed, so did his way of protecting them. He no longer had to make sure that George…and Fred didn't put spiders in Ron's bed, but he now had to make sure that an ex-death eater didn't put a killing charm on his youngest brother's house.

He no longer had to worry that Percy will get teased at school for being a prefect and taking his responsibility too seriously. But now he had to be worried that some hooligans didn't try to sabotage his position as the head of the rules and regulations department at the ministry.

Situations changed, people changed, the family grew bigger, Bill's love for his siblings remained the same. He took on the 'big brother' role when Charlie was born and has never taken it off again.

…

For Petunia, sibling was the word she used instead of best friend up until her sister turned eleven. That day was the day when her friendship with her sister started to dwindle. She felt replaced by that greasy haired boy, who her sister seemed to crave the company of more. She felt cheated in life because she didn't get the good-looking husband. She felt betrayed by Lily because even though she never showed it, Petunia still loved her little sister. But Lily died. And left her son with _her _eyes as a constant reminder of the best friend she couldn't keep.

Yes Petunia Evans, and later Petunia Dursley pretended that she hated Lily. But the bond of a sister's is so strong that as thin as it may be…it never breaks. _Never. _The fact that she kept Harry, was testimony to that.

…

For Dudley, sibling was not really a word he associated himself with. Of course he knew what it meant. His father had a sister. His mother had a sister…his cousin was living proof of that. At the age of thrity five he had two children. So obviously he knew what the word meant. But having been the only child of two doting parents he never felt incomplete. He never felt as if he missed out on life.

But sometimes he did wonder, perhaps he should have been more brotherly towards his cousin. For all there fights, his sons genuinely seemed to like each other. Was this how he could have been with Harry? He wasn't exactly jealous of his children-of course not! But nevertheless, maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe the first step was never the wrong step to take. After all, Dudley wasn't stupid. Even he knew that at the end of the day, the only relationships are those that you bother to keep hold of.

And to him, as late as it may be, the idea of a brother did seem quite nice.

**A/N : What did ya think? Review please!**


	3. What does power mean?

_**Disclaimer: I, Vitzy from fan fiction, hereby do swear that I do not own anything related to harry potter. Any similarities between my version and the original characters are very much so deliberate. LoL.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews, guys. Really appreciate it.**_

_**Reader, I did think you were a 'she,' but didn't want to assume, in case you weren't! I'll be looking out for you, when you do create an account. Hope your exams went well. Thanks very much for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this update.**_

_What does Power mean?_

To Dumbledore having power was like walking on a tight rope. Waver too much to the left and you'll fall over. Waver too much to the right and you'll face the same fate. He knew that if he gained too much power, he may bring about his own demise. He might turn into a crazed power-hungry wizard with no caution to morals or what's right and what's wrong. This was precisely the reason why he declined the offer to become minister of magic year after year.

But Albus was not an unintelligent wizard. They said that the only one who Riddle felt threatened by was of course, young Harry…but also Albus.

Albus really was _not _an unintelligent man.

He knew that.

But of course with a great mind as his, came another problem. Albus needed to have some control.

Some form of power.

A mind as brilliant as his could become deadly if not put into good use. He supposed, that was why he became the headmaster of the finest magical school.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had his slice of power. Even that slice, if all things considered, could be a dangerous one to have.

Power-it seems-comes in both ways. The balance between too much and too little can be hard to find, and as he twirled the ancient wand of elder in his long fingers, he realised he had found just that at Hogwarts.

…

To Tom Riddle, power was the way forward. It was all that he had ever known and that was all he ever yearned for…and ultimately achieved.

He saw it at school. Powerful teachers, powerful objects, powerful blood…why should he just accept something lower? Why should he be pushed around when he could just as easily be the one doing the pushing.

It had never been about what was good and what was evil. It was about the control. The fear. That power that surged through him when a follower called him 'dark lord'.

That scare that his name- 'voldemort'- instilled in others. This was all that it was about.

But whereas, some powerful men of history may have backed down. Realised that they were wrong, Riddle just kept going for more…

Not understanding that the more power he gained, the more he tipped the balance of nature. Something so evil and so powerful can't be allowed to exist forever.

Ultimately, it was this thirst and greed for power which resulted in his defeat.

That devastating Halloween of 1981 was just the beginning of the long road of Tom Marvolo Riddle's downfall.

Towards the end, though, he knew it was coming. After all, he, just like Albus Dumbledore, was not an unintelligent man.

But where, Dumbledore succeeded, Riddle failed.

Power does that to a man…regardless of whether they are wizard or not.

_**A/N : What did you think? Please Review.**_


	4. What does failure mean?

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner/author of this series…but then you already knew that, didn't you.**

**A/N: Quick update much? And also someone edited this for me! It was annie2163 (the co-author of 'The Crazy Potters, the Mental Weasleys, insanity')**

What does failure mean?

To Lucius Malfoy, failure was not a word he would use in the same sentence as his family name. Failure and Malfoy? Merlin, what are you on? Everyone knows that the name Malfoy is the most powerful amongst the purebloods that are still remaining.

Failure was for the blood traitor Weasels…who didn't even have enough money to buy their children decent wands.

Failure was for the half-blood Potter boy…whose own relatives didn't even like him, never mind the rest of the pureblood society.

Failure was for the bumbling Longbottom boy…who, despite having parents who were Aurors, was still as 'good' at magic as Filch was.

Failure was for that mudblood Granger…who had no friends despite having the brains.

Failure was his own son, Draco, who was a disappointment to him and his Lord every single minute that he lived.

Failure was what every witch and wizard were when they didn't join the Dark Lord in his glory.

But…19 years later…

The Weasleys have grown dramatically in number- with Molly and Arthur having grown kids, and their kids having kids. If you're not somehow related to a Weasley…what went wrong in your life?

Harry Potter became the saviour of the world, and is now the Head of the Aurors Department. People are not only infatuated with everything 'Potter', but respected individuals like Kinglsley Shaklebolt hold him in high regard.

Neville Longbottom went back to Hogwarts and achieved Outstanding in his Herbology NEWT…getting him a permanent position as the Professor of Herbology and Head of Gryffindor house at the school.

Hermione Granger married into the Weasley family, and started the 'Species Equality, Freedom and Protection' society…she really _does _have friends. They may not all be human, but they are friends all the same.

Draco turned a new leaf. He even opened a Quality Quill and Parchment supply shop in Diagon Alley. His relations with the Potters and the Weasleys improved dramatically when his only son, Scorpious, became Albus Potter's best friend.

Every witch and wizard who had fought with the 'Dark Lord' in the final battle at Hogwarts is now in Azkaban…the first one to go was Lucius Malfoy.

So in the long run, who was the failure? You decide.

**A/N: Yes, it's only one character…I think doing more would have kind of ruined the overall effect of this drabble. Anyway, hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short. Please review.**

**Vitzy-**


	5. What does it mean to belong?

**Disclaimer: If only…**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this. Writing this has become somewhat special to me and I hope you are enjoying reading these, as much as I'm enjoying writing them. Thanks for all the support! Also…thank you to JelloDVDs, who very kindly read through this for me.**

**Spelling mistakes, however, are still delightfully mine.**

…

_**What does it mean to belong?**_

Teddy Lupin was a Lupin. Not a Potter and certainly not a Weasley. He knew that all the Potters and Weasleys made him feel like family- but it wasn't the same, was it? He could never take the place of the son in Harry's home. That title was reserved for James and Albus. Hugo and Rose would always be Harry and Ginny's _real_ nephew and niece…not him.

At big family gatherings, the one's in which even old Auntie Muriel turned up, stories of the infamous Fabien and Gideon Prewett and their successors Fred and George Weasleys would be told. Stories of how Molly met Arthur and how Fleur met Bill would be told. Stories of Harry, Ron and Hermione's friendship would be told. No one talked about Remus. No one talked about Dora. No one talked of his parents. Of course Harry was there to tell him about Remus and Molly would spend hours talking of his mother. And when she was alive, Andromeda told tales and tales of Tonks as a kid. But the pain was still there in their voice, tinging it, like an obnoxious truth - reminding them all of what they had lost in the war.

He would look at them and see bits of Charlie or bits of Ron or bits of Molly in there. All of his cousins had the famous Weasley temper. Lily was worse off – she had the Evans temper combined with that of the Weasleys. All Teddy had was pictures of his parents that various people had given him over the years.

As he grew, he started to ask more questions. He found out that his dad was a werewolf – no wonder he always felt a little sick on full moon. His mother was extremely clumsy – that would explain the countless of times Harry must have visited St. Mungos drop in clinic with his godson. And his favourite was that he had a connection with his godfather, finally. You see, both their fathers were two of the members of the quartet that called itself 'The Marauders'. He even found out that the Padfoot, yet another Marauder, was in fact Sirius Black! – a great uncle of sorts to Teddy. Of course he was dead too, like most of his family but he felt like he _knew _all these people.

One Christmas, he reckoned he knew enough about his parents to tell the others a story. This time, as everyone ate the roast turkey, they listened to tales of the pranks that his father and friends did. They listened to Teddy tell them how his mother's patronus turned into a wolf because she loved his dad so much. They listened to how the Lupins sacrificed their lives so that his son could have a better future. They all listened in rapt silence – tears in everyone's eyes at the end. He had looked at Harry and seen a look of understanding. Harry could relate. He knew how it was. Being an orphan, that is.

At twenty-one, Teddy feels differently. No, he'll never be a true Weasley or Potter by blood, but that is okay because with every single member of the big clan, he shared something special. And the best part was that in a mere few minutes, he _would_ become a family member.

You see, Victoire was walking down the aisle on Bill's arm. At that moment Teddy knew he belonged right where he was. And with their entire family watching, he was about to step into a new era. Much like the one his godfather had stepped into with Ginny, all those years back.

That day, Teddy had joked to Harry…

"So, am I your nephew now? Or can I still call you my godfather?"

Harry had shaken his head in a bemused voice and said, "How can I act as an uncle to a son?"

…

Severus Snape was a half-blood. His father was a muggle. His mother was a witch. Both his parents knew where they fit in. They knew where they belonged. But as a child, going to Primary school and being laughed at by the other muggle children, Severus never felt that he was a part of them. He didn't understand what was so fascinating about clocks or radios. At parties, where his mother invited her wizarding friends, Severus always felt a bit lost. Not really comprehending the fascination with pineapples that could dance or with making friends of people like his father.

Even the day he got his Hogwarts letter and knew that he was most definitely a wizard, he didn't think he would be able to make friends. But it didn't matter. He only liked Lily…she would be his friend.

But she was sorted into Gryffindor…he became a slytherin. She married the hated Potter and he joined the Dark Lord. She chose love and he chose solitude. She died…he survived.

But he never belonged. He didn't belong in any one's heart…or anyone's comradeship. He tried to fit in where he thought fate would take him. Just like his blood, he was neither here nor there. Potential to belong in both but unable to embrace either.

But then again, who really belongs anywhere?


	6. What does fear mean?

**Disclaimer: Apart from my arachnophobia, I do not own anything else in this chapter.**

**A/N: Not much to say really, apart from thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoy this update.**

_What does fear mean?_

If you asked Ron Weasley, he'd tell you that fear was seeing a spider. It's not a laughing matter! Really, it isn't. There are many muggles who suffer from arachnophobia so obviously Ron isn't the only one.

It's the fact that they have so many, unnecessary, legs. What's the use of _eight _legs anyway? Aren't two enough? Then there is the problem with the way they move – no – _crawl. _It sends shivers up and down Ron's spine.

And of course, then is the fact that they spin those god awful spider webs – like creating small, thin, invisible traps for any living entity. The worst thing is: not know that a spider web is right in front of you and then suddenly the sun shines and there it is! Glistening menacingly with a fat black haired and eight-legged creature right bang in the centre. The entire Weasley family can tell you that Ron does indeed scream like Aunt Muriel.

Not to forget the fact that they are always silent. Creeping up onto the victim, ready to pounce. In fact Ron hates spiders so much that he actually got the minister of magic drunk enough to sign the form which allowed spiders to be banned in wizarding England. Of course, Minister Shaklebolt woke up next morning with a splitting head ache and a meek looking Ron who asked for '_forgiveness'._ Yeh, Hermione had made him do that. Honestly she just didn't understand.

Wasn't it Hermione and Harry who had laughed at him when he told them about Fred and George's mean trick on him?

Spiders scared him. Yes it wasn't a rational fear. Yes it wasn't a mortally endangering fear. Yes, he knew that if it really came to it, he would face spiders ten times the size of Aragog for Hugo, Rose, Hermione and the rest of his family.

Yes, he had an order of Merlin first class for his bravery in bringing Voldemort down.

Yes, he was a top class Auror and apparently one of the most fearless men in wizarding history.

But it still didn't stop the fact that Ronald Weasley was scared of spiders.

Just because it's a small deal to you, doesn't mean it's the same for everyone else.

To the rest of the wizarding world a spider might be a small case of worry but for Ron, it could literally make or break his day.

Every little fear becomes big to those who fear it – and who are we to judge what others should fear and what they shouldn't?

**A/N: And…? You like? Review and let me know, please! Also I think I'm doing a few more chapters and then stopping because I'm running out of ideas! Ahh – unless you suggest some to me? **


	7. What does it mean to dream?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter or this computer for that matter do not belong to me. They are the sole property of one Ms. Rowling and the school, respectively.**

**Shoutouts: **

**Rebecca Calzone: Thank you for giving me some new ideas; I'm using one of them for this chapter! And because you asked so nicely I am going to be doing a particular next gen character in this chapter :D**

**Reader: Yes, you were the first to review to the last chapter! Thanks for being so awesome :) And I know, I get a bit defensive about Ron, I totally understand his fear and defend him furiously! But why aren't you using your ff account?**

_**What do dreams mean?**_

When he was **one** he dreamed that he was the best wizard baby in the world and everyone wanted to hold him.

When he was **three** he dreamed that he was a dragon and could soar the mountains, just like the dragons his uncle Charlie showed him in Romania.

When he was **five **he dreamed that he was a muggle so that he could have his own laboratory just like Dexter from the cartoon that Aunt Hermione showed him.

When he was **seven** he dreamed he was a metamorphagus so that he could make his hair go blue, just like his dad's god brother Teddy.

When he was **nine** he first learned about the first and second wizarding wars and dreamed that all the evil in the world had been eliminated because he felt sad thinking about the struggles of all the adults in his life.

When he was **ten** he dreamed that he was as strong as Uncle Dudley who was a boxing champion, so that he could beat up the idiot who called his younger sister weird.

When he was **eleven** he started Hogwarts and dreamed he was as popular or funny or even intelligent as his cousins Louis, Fred and Rose.

When he was **fourteen**, he dreamed that he was an even better Quidditch player than his brother so that he could make both his parents proud.

When he was **fifteen** he had a massive fall-out with his father and dreamed that people would stop comparing him to his dad and grand-dad.

When he was **sixteen** he dreamed that his best friend's dad would start to accept him and his family, especially since Lily and Scorpius were starting to get serious.

When he was **seventeen** he watched his older brother graduate from Hogwarts and dreamed that one day he could be as confident as James was in his life.

When he was **nineteen** he got accepted into the position of the defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts and he dreamed that he was an even better professor than Teddy's legendary father, Remus Lupin.

When he was **twenty-one** he became best man to his brother and as he watched him and Tanya Wood get married, he dreamed that one day he would find true love.

When he was **twenty-three** he watched his sister marry his best friend and dreamed that they lived in a giant house with none of the troubles that the last generation had.

When he was **twenty-seven** _he _got married and this time James was the best man. That day he didn't dream. He was right where he wanted to be.

When he was **thirty **his grandmother, Molly passed away and he dreamed of a place where his grandmothers Molly and Lily and grandfather James were all smiling, happily and enjoying whatever comes after life.

When he was **thirty-three** his first child was born. They named him Ashton Harry Potter. That day he dreamed that the world was a better place because he wanted his son to never have a worry in his life.

When he was **forty**, the stress of work and a family became the bane of his livelihood and he stopped dreaming.

Years passed, his children grew up. He taught many generations of Hogwarts students and finally he retired at the ripe old age of **eighty**.

And then Albus Severus Potter dreamed again. For the final few years of his life.

….

**A/N: I don't know what makes this so special but its officially become my favourite chapter! And Vitzy dreamed that she got lots of **_**reviews**_**…hint hint…**


	8. What does courage mean?

_What does courage mean?_

**Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own the characters because I didn't write the Harry Potter books.**

**A/N: Well, I quite liked writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it. It's not really any character specific this time, you'll see why.**

…

It takes courage to see what is wrong. It takes courage to rise above the rest. It takes courage to follow the right path, no matter how difficult, intimidating or hazardous it may be.

It takes courage to fight for one's own belief. It takes courage to say sorry. It takes courage to accept a fault. It takes courage to be human.

It takes courage to ignore the taunts and not succumb to the pressure. It takes courage to know where to draw the line. It takes courage to forgive.

It takes courage to help those deemed inferior. It takes courage to break the ice. It takes courage to accept something new, not knowing what the consequences may be. It takes courage to live and not give in to defeat.

It takes courage to be the sad little boy, who everyone pities, and still succeed where others failed.

It takes courage to be hated by your own family and yet fight back for what is fair, just and moral.

It takes courage to have the weight of the entire society on one's shoulder.

It takes courage to be friends with someone with such great responsibility, pressure and destiny.

It takes courage to love so fiercely that you are ready to sacrifice yourself.

It takes courage to live despite having no hope.

It takes courage _to _hope.

It takes courage to win a war.

…

**Severus . Sirius . Albus . Ron . Hermione . Lily . James . Remus . Fred . George . Harry**

They knew what courage meant, do you?

…

**A/N: You know what really takes courage? Pressing the little **_**review **_**button below…go on…you are not a coward are you?**


	9. What does loneliness mean?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any plot lines mentioned. All I own are the philosophical words I have written below.**

**A/N: Inspired to Rebecca Calzone who gave me the idea of 'being alone' which I changed to 'loneliness,' but of course both mean exactly the same! Also this is the second last chapter I am doing. This whole series has been so cathartic to write, but I think I am ready to move on! Also thanks to PhoenixFlare68, whose words encouraged me to write more!**

…

_What does loneliness mean?_

Eleven years old. No parents. No friends. How does one get onto the platform? Harry Potter hadn't felt more alone ever before.

_Until he saw the red-headed family bobbing across the platform._

Dangerous. Scared. Hiding in the shack with just his thoughts for company. Remus Lupin felt lonelier than he had ever before.

_Until a dog, a stag and a rat came through the secret passageway and kept him company for many moons to come._

First at Hogwarts. No cousin or friend. Not knowing what to expect. Being famous for something other than his colour-changing hair. Teddy Lupin hadn't felt the absence of his parents more strongly and he felt _alone._

_Until his godfather gave him his Marauders Map and told his that he could never be alone with it around._

No brothers at school. Boyfriend on a run. Not knowing who to trust. Scared for her and the world's sanity. Ginny Weasley hadn't stood as alone as she did now.

_Until her coin glowed and she knew that other members of the D.A were resisting too._

Betrayal. Helplessness. A sense of 'being out of loop'. Minerva McGonagall didn't know what to do to protect her school and she couldn't help but feel as if she was alone in her misery.

_Until Professor Flitwick jinxed the Carrows and refused to un-jinx them._

Hurt. Sadness. And a feeling of pure terror at the size of the troll. Hermione Granger realised that she was going to die. And die alone.

_Until both boys rushed right back in and knocked the troll unconscious. _

Humiliation. A surge of hatred and that word. _Mudblood._ He could take Potter's taunts, but not he had lost his best friend. His _only _friend and Severus Snape was alone if anyone was.

_Until Lucius Malfoy owled him and asked if he would be interested in a meeting with people with the same interests as his._

He was powerful. He was the King of Hogwarts. He was popular. He had three best mates. He was James Potter and yet, he was alone.

_Until one day, Lily Evans finally said yes to going on a date with him. _

…

Loneliness is just the small point before something life-changing occurs. No one can be truly alone; it's all in the mind.

Loneliness; it is a feeling not a condition…

**A/N: I just had to add the lines in italics. It's supposed to be a 'feel good' chapter. I couldn't make it depressing now, could I! Well, the next update will be the final update…any particular character or word you'd like me to include? Review please! **


	10. What does love mean?

**Disclaimer: No money is being made from this since I am not the creator of this universe (literally and figuratively speaking)**

**A/N: Wow, last chapter! To all of you who have put this story on your favourites, alerts or reviewed, I have no words to express my gratitude. It's been a wonderful journey – and dare I say it – of self-discovery. I'm so glad to have shared it with you!**

**Finally, a shout out to Lexi-chan: Thank you so much for your very kind review, I hope this chapter didn't make you wait too long!**

**Here we go…**

_What does love mean?_

_First Year: _From the moment she could, she read as many books about the new world, within her reach. And she fell in love with her savior, with the boy who lived. Or at least with the idea of Harry Potter.

_Second Year: _He wasn't particularly clever and he wasn't very good being around people. But that's what she found endearing about him. She knew that this was more than just a simple crush. She was no Romilda Vane, she knew the real Harry and in her twelve-year-old mind, she _loved _him!

_Third Year: _He didn't let them kill Pettigrew. He was so noble. So damn noble. The _git_. And that's why she loved him – for his great heart.

_Fourth Year: _He's going with Parvati. He doesn't want to go with her. He had asked Cho. And strangely, she doesn't feel an ounce of jealousy. Surely if she loves him she should be fighting with him? For not choosing her?

_Fifth Year: _He's grown on her. He is moody, rude and at times downright mean. Yet, she bears it. Because he is one of her best friends. And because she loves him and at some level she knows that Harry Potter loves her too.

_Sixth Year: _Why is she helping Ginny? More importantly, why does this actually make her happy? Since when has Harry being with other girls, made her actually so _happy? _And while we're at it, what _does _Ron see in Lavender?

_Seventh Year: She _kissed _Ron._ And instead of the warning bells, she felt…calm. This made _sense._ And while she realised her feelings for Ron, something else clicked in her mind. She loved Harry Potter, with all her heart. She's die for him (wasn't it obvious?) but she wasn't _in _love with him.

And then this war meant so much more. Because she was fighting for herself, her friends and her _family – brother in all but blood, Harry._

…_._

_First Month: _I'm sorry I got you pregnant.

_Second Month: _I'm sorry that our child will be born into an imperfect world.

_Third Month: _I'm sorry I am so damn _useless!_

_Fourth Month: _I wish there was something I could do to take the pain of this world away…

_Fifth Month: _…but there isn't anything left anymore.

_Sixth Month: _Oh Merlin, what if he turns out like me? A monster.

_Seventh Month: _Dora, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left.

_Eighth Month: _But there is a promise I have to make. I'll be a better father than I was a son. A better father than I was a friend…and I know I caused you grief. But I'll be there for you, and for our baby. That's all what we've got, right?

_Ninth Month: _He's glorious isn't he? I've known this child for an hour but I already love him. Let's call him Teddy – for your dad.

…

_First year: _She's annoying. He's irritating. She's tidy and he's not neat enough. They argue, and fight and call each other names. No, they are definitely not friends.

_Second Year: _The teachers love her. The teacher's are wary of him. He teases her, she shouts at him and for goodness sakes; they are under no circumstances to be called _friends._

_Third Year: _He adores divination. She thinks it's a load of bull. He tops in Transfiguration but she gets the highest marks in Potions. "Hey, Evans," he yells. She eyes him with exasperation. "No, Potter, I will _not _go on a date with you!" But don't be mistaken he doesn't really _like _her.

_Fourth Year: _He hexes Snivellus. She hexes him. He laughs at Hufflepuffs. She tutors them. She has red hair. He has black. She's got green eyes. His are hazel. They are polar apart. But don't they say that opposites attract?

_Fifth Year: _She's a prefect. He's got more detentions than Merlin himself. He's the Quidditch captain and she doesn't even own a broom. She's a muggleborn and he's a pureblood…and suddenly these things start to matter.

_Sixth Year: _"For the hundredth time, Potter, I hate you. I do _not _want to spend a day in Hogsmeade with you." No one notices his disappointment because they are all comforting her. After all, _she _just lost her parents from death-eater attacks.

_Seventh Year: _She cries. He puts his arms around her. She leans in and he holds her close. He's in the hospital wing. She rushes in. No words are spoken. After all, who needs complicated, unnecessary words when a simple kiss would suffice?

And in the dismal and bleak wizarding world, a new era began. An era where he no longer thinks she's annoying and she no longer hates him.

She's Lily and he's James. And this is their love. Unique and the reason why the things had to happen the way they did.

**A/N: I had to end it with them. They are my favourite couple and their unfairly short but exciting life is so intriguing. Anyway, I'm not quite sure how well I answered the original question…hmm. For the last time, drop me a review?**

**-Vitzy-**


End file.
